Love In The Hardy Boy's Section
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Kat Miller, fan fic writer, is back when she meets the Librian's son, who is a Frank lookalike, with a Joe personality. Can you say plot bunny?


Summary: Due to several requests, the unlikely heroine, fan fic writer, Kat Miller is back. She loves reading and writing as much as ever, but now's she's found herself a man…a Frank Hardy look-a-like man…with a Joe attitude…

Note: As stated above, Kat is back, and as crazy as ever. The song of this fic, is Suddenly I See, it's just, you know, a song that inspired this fic. It's also the song I listen to before school every morning for self confidence. Ha, this was started in like July. The first three chapters

_"It's jammed," said Frank as he tested the lid.___

_With a sharp kick Joe knocked the top loose and said, "Now it isn't."___

_Frank looked at his younger brother for a moment and said, "I was going to get some tools."___

_"Saved you a trip."- Case File #35, The Dead Season_

This wasn't supposed to happen.

No, there was no way in _hell _this was supposed to happen.

Those few words above were Kat Miller's precise thoughts as the boy backed her against the Hardy Boys/ Nancy Drew bookshelf.

Oh lord. Did she want this? Didn't she? This guy was her perfect match, had the perfect looks, he then leaned in, his lips parted, Kat felt her self close her intense green eyes and slowly raise her head towards him…

Ok…let's back it up…

Katherine Hattie Miller is 15, blonde, blunt, loud, and slightly shy. Her greatest passion was writing, and she spent way too much time on myspace.

She had great experience in dealing with moody older sister's, fan fiction, broken computers, stain's in clothing and carpet of all kinds, and avoiding showing her parents her report card.

Boys, romance, and love, however, were sadly unexplored.

Kat was the ripe old age of 15, and had never had a boyfriend.

Katherine, when she was barely 12, still had greasy hair and glasses, had started reading.

Not just reading, reading in all class, after school, before school…

Needless to say, Katherine was teased relentlessly, named the 'Bookworm', and didn't make that many friends outside of a few nerds.

Being in the book club tended to do that.

Even though she was considered the 'goddess' of the book club.

Kat's look's had improved over the years. She was nearly 16 now, her blonde hair was soft, straight, with a light wave, unless she used her flat iron, which, was eveveryday. Her green eyes were no longer concealed by glasses, the baby weight gone from her body, leaving behind a curvy and natural figure. She stood at 5'4, was free of most pimples, and was still not graceful.

But, nonetheless…

The experience with boys was about to change.

On August 10th, at 3 pm, Kat Miller was curled up in her favorite chair in her favorite spot in the library.

The chair it self was not very comfortable. It was kind of old, badly padded, and an odd gray color. The spot itself, was quiet. In the front half of the library, in front of the teen section, in a corner where the walls jutted out, against a huge window, facing main street.

It was Kat's spot. She spent winter evening's, summer days, spring afternoon's, and fall morning's in the little nook, alone.

Until now.

Kat was curled up with her latest novel, Meg Cabot's Queen Of Babble. The sweet depthless book was just what she needed, the perfect summer flick.

Her pink headphones were in her ears, Hot N Cold, by Katy Perry, bouncing off of her eardrums, completing her summer vibe.

Chinese Food did make her sick.

Anyways, Kat was enjoying herself, when, all of a sudden, a book cart rammed into her leg that was lazily thrown over the arm of her chair.

"OUCH!" She screamed as her threw her body upward, pain coursing through her leg, she then ripped her headphone's from her ears, and realized she had just screamed bloody murder in the library.

Crap.

Kat then decided to ignore the stares she was most likely getting, and address the person who had ran over her with the library cart.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she rubbed her leg, her usual wall of bitchiness shining through. Kat's head then looked upward.

Oh my god…

The person who had rammed the book cart into her was…gorgeous. The rammer was a boy, about her age, over 6 feet, with chocolate black hair, delicious brown eyes, a toned body, tanned skin, and was looked down at her as if she belonged in the physic ward.

But, my god, he was just what she always imagined Frank Hardy to look like…

A fanfic writer, meeting her favorite character's look a like?

Oh lord…

"Sorry, queen of the library." Sneered the dark haired Frank Hardy look-a-like hunk.

Well, Frank looks and Joe personality.

Lovely.

"Ah, sorry. Bookworm's don't like to be disturbed." Was Kat's choppy reply as she closed her book, not even bothering to put her bookmark in. The boy raised his eyebrows.

"I'll remember that. You don't look much like a bookworm though."

Aw yes, this boy was just like Joe Hardy.

Sweet talker.

"Looks can be deceiving." Muttered Kat, as inspiration suddenly hit her. Hum. Joe Hardy trying to charm a bookworm…that would make one hell of a romance humor story.

Oh, wait, back to reality. She was a bookworm, being charmed.

"I'm well aware of that now. I'm Greg Connor."

_Greg Connor my ass…More like Frank Hardy._

"Katherine Miller." Said Kat, her voice holding self confidence usually reserved for writing…and…writing.

Greg then smiled. He had a lopsided smile, and perfect movie star white teeth.

Drool.

"So, what's a guy like you doing at the Library on Summer vacation?" Said Kat as she sat her book on the floor to the right of her chair, where her tan butterfly messenger bag sat. She also turned off her MP3 and tucked it away.

Greg leaned against the cart, in what Kat figured was a sexy way. It her girl instinct's were right, this boy was flirting with her.

"I thought you just said look could be deceiving? But, in a way you're right. My mom works here and I've been recruited to 'help out.' A summer job, with no pay. And I'm new here. What could be better?"  
Kat knew all the librarian's by name, if not face. She knew their families, their friends.

Not one had ever mentioned a super sexy Hardy Boy look-a-like son named Greg.

Kat crossed her leg's and folded her arms across her chest.

"Not meaning to be rude, but I've listened to these Libran's ramble on enough to know that there is no son named Greg…" Greg shrugged and walked away, pushing the cart. Kat was surprised, to say the least, and peeked around the corner of the library. Greg then looked back, and signaled for her to follow him, while giving her a 'duh' kind of look. Katherine felt her cheeks redden, something that happened quite often, and followed behind Greg.

"My parent's are divorced. My mom works the front desk, Miss. Angela? After Mom divorced my dad, she went back to her maiden name. " Said Greg nonchalantly, as he placed a book in the teen section. But Kat, due to her love for reading and writing, could read people better than most. She could tell there was more to this story then Greg was saying.

_Hum…maybe I could make it an AU story. Fenton and Laura get divorced…Omigod, in the Undercover brother's series, Laura was a librarian…and Laura takes Joe and Fenton takes Frank and Laura and Joe move away…in the middle of the summer…_

"You put that book in the wrong spot." Said Kat suddenly, as Greg placed Eclipse on the shelf.

Wow, that was seductive.

Greg then turned and looked to Katherine, who smiled sheepishly and blushed.

God, she blushed so easily.

"Eclipse, because it's so popular, is still kept in the new books section. Personally, I've never been a fan of Stephanie Meyer. I need an angst filled romance that isn't cliché. Not easy to find. Or a cute funny but still deep romance. Anyways, yeah." Finished Kat lamely, still blushing madly. Greg simply laughed, and then Katherine frowned.

"I'm sorry…but that little rant was so cute." Managed Greg in between laugh's, as he rushed in front of the book shelf, placed Eclipse in the right place, and hurried back.

"Sorry." He said again, not looking the least bit ashamed that he had laughed.

"It's ok." Mumbled Kat as she followed behind Greg.

"So what about you, what's your story?" Said Greg as the two continued their hushed conversation, as they walked through the library.

Katherine shrugged as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her plaid shorts, and they headed up the small ramp to the adult non-mystery section.

Everything was stuck up here, except mysteries and large print, due to lack of room in one section of the library.

"Eh, not much to say. I've lived in this sleepy little Ohio town all my life. I'm a bookworm…I spend way too much time at the library. Speaking of hometown's, what's yours?"  
Greg shelved a Norah Robert's book, and said, "NYC baby."

Omigod.

Frank and Joe lived in the state of New York…

"That's cool." Said Kat, with honest enthusiasm.

Greg nodded as they rounded a corner. Kat ran her hand along the books.

"Yeah. It's was a shock to my system to move here. All people with one race and religion, no sound of traffic at night, you can see the stars…" Greg trailed off, and Kat suddenly had the feeling that it wasn't Greg's choice to move here.

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, but, on the bright side, there is enough corn to sink a battle ship."

Greg then snorted, and, in attempt to keep from laughing uncontrollably, covered his mouth.

"Damn girl, I've never heard truer words spoken." Mumbled Greg as he shelved the last of his books and then cracked his knuckles.

"Well, I get off at three, you want to attack Dairy Queen with me? I skipped lunch…"

Oh my god, was a guy asking her out…

To attack a restaurant?"  
"Sure, I'd love to. I've got to check out my books, and text my mom with the update of my location." Greg nodded.  
"Ok, you do that. Meet you at the front in 15? I've got to sign out and stuff. We'll have to walk, unless you have a car?" Kat bit her lip and shook her head.

"Not 16 yet. At least, not for a week. August 17th. I've got one of those stupid summer birthday's that makes me younger then all my friends."  
Greg smiled and gazed over at her, as they walked down the ramp.

"Don't worry, I'm not 21 or anything. I just turned 16 in May. Junior next year. Anyways, see you in 15."

Kat couldn't help the girlish giggle that came out of her mouth, as she dashed over to her stuff, and picked up her pile of books. A couple adult romances, and 3 Hardy Boy's book's that she had checked out when she got here. She slipped those into her bag, and when to the front desk to check out her adult books.

Kat also quickly texted her mom, Ellen Miller, was a cook at the local middle school, so she was off for the summer. Ellen was tall, had the mostly the same looks as Katherine, but the personality of Katherine's sister, Marilyn.

_Going 4 ice-cream with Liberian's son. I'll text Mari to pick me up l8er. Love Kat._

Wouldn't mom flip when she found out that she had went on her first real date?  
Kat then permitted another girlish giggle to escape from her lips, as she hurried to the checkout line.

She was so starting a new story when she got home…Love in the Teen Section.


End file.
